


You can't pass by without petting the dog

by Dagda16



Category: hades - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	You can't pass by without petting the dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MimiTheBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/gifts).




End file.
